Vacuum operated bottles are being used in hospitals and the like. These bottles are employed for collecting body fluid such as blood from a patient during or after surgery. The bottle construction of the devices of the prior art have appeared commercially in a limited number of designs. For the most part such bottles have been constructed of glass having at the most only disposable lids. These lids have port means of some type designed to accept one end of a suction tube. The lid also possesses another port means to which the terminal portion of another tube is matingly secured. The other end of the tube is positioned at the site of the body fluid to be aspirated.
It will be appreciated that as such prior containers were not designed to be disposed after a single use, due to the rather high expense of such containers, the task of emptying such containers is an unpleasant task. These containers are rather large usually containing up to two liters of fluid. Handling this much fluid in a container which must be carefully opened to avoid spillage can lead to problems. First of all, as the containers must be subjected to negative pressure the lids must be tightly sealed which results in a tight fit on the part of the lid which must be defeated when it is to be opened.
As will be illustrated and demonstrated, the collection container of the present invention is arranged and constructed to avoid some of the difficulties of the prior art especially the need for emptying liquid filled containers as the container of the present invention by being a rather inexpensive item may be discarded after only a single use without emptying the liquid contents therefrom.